


Love Bites

by leggyfae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Vampire Marco Bott, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: Marco was never one for thinking things through, especially not when it came to Jean. All it took was one little slip of the fang for their relationship to take a new turn. But, well, Jean sure as Hell wasn't putting up a fuss about it.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrjeanmarco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjeanmarco/gifts).



Marco was not, by any means, a young vampire. He’d been around for at least two centuries and lived through more historic events than he cared to keep track of. However, Marco would be the first in line to tell anyone that the phrase:  _ “With age, comes wisdom,” _ was about as incorrect as it could be. With age, Marco felt like he’d gotten… Well, stupid seemed too harsh, and foolish seemed too lenient. Perhaps forgetful was the best way to describe it?

Marco looked across the table at his date, hiding a dorky grin behind his hand at whatever ridiculous story Jean was telling about his job.

Yes. Forgetful was the best way to put it. After all, only a forgetful vampire wouldn’t eat for three weeks simply because he was too busy going on dates with a man whose smile made Marco melt just a little inside, a man who captivated Marco from the moment they met, a man who smelled so good, Marco wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into him, a man who was staring at Marco, seemingly waiting for a response.

Marco blinked.  _ Oh _ , Jean was waiting for a response.

“I…” Marco started.

“You totally zoned out, didn’t you?” Jean asked with a fond grin on his lips. “It’s cool. You’ve been getting distracted a lot recently. I was telling you about how I nearly ate shit and died at work today because of a cliche banana peel. Who knew that smoothie shops could be deadly.”

Marco snorted, blushing at the soft look Jean was giving him. “You should be more careful.”

“Right, because if I fall and crack my skull open, all of my blood will go to waste and my brains would skatter everywhere and we’d have starving vampires and zombies.” Jean grinned. “I’m careful, Marco. I’m not dead yet.”

If Marco’s heart were beating, it would have stopped dead in its tracks. Jean had always been into the macabre. Classic horror stories like Frankenstien and Dracula, or Carmilla, or shows like  _ The Walking Dead. _ Even knowing this about Jean, and being friends with him for almost a year, it still made the floor drop out from below Marco’s feet any time the supernatural was mentioned. If only Jean knew what he was talking about. If only Jean knew  _ who _ he was talking to.

Marco forced out a small laugh, poking at his untouched soup. “I doubt that there’s enough brain up there to feed any zombies,” he teased. He gave a quick glance to Jean’s empty plate and checked his watch. Sunrise wouldn’t be for another few hours. If he walked Jean home now, he might actually be able to find himself a meal before bloodlust overtook him. “Anyway, we should probably get going if you’re done. I know that you work fairly early tomorrow and I’d hate to keep you up past your bedtime.”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “You barely touched your food. You sure that you want to go now?”

Marco nodded, flagging down their waitress. “Yeah, it’s fine. The soup is cold by now, so I’ll be able to heat it up at home.”

Marco saw a small frown cross Jean’s face as he turned to dig out his wallet and pay, but it wasn’t until they were out on the sidewalk that Jean actually brought anything up.

~~~

“So… You want to head home?” Jean asked, struggling to hide his disappointment. “I was hoping that maybe I could convince you to come back to my place…”

Marco paused, giving Jean a once over before he blinked. “You want me to… Are you inviting me over?” He asked with a sly grin. He’d never actually been  _ invited _ into Jean’s home before. Usually he just dropped Jean off with a parting kiss and went back to his apartment in a dopey daze, thinking about how soft and  _ warm _ Jean’s lips felt against his.

“I mean… Yeah?” Jean shrugged. “We’ve been friends for a while and we’ve been dating for almost a month, and I mean… I’ve always wondered what… I’ve always wanted to--” Marco watched the dark flush creep onto Jean’s cheeks as he let out a small huff. “We’ve been dating for a month and we’ve never done anything more than kiss and I want to do  _ more _ .”

Oh…  _ Oh. _ Jean was  _ inviting _ him over.

Marco bit his lip, considering his options. Sex usually made his bloodlust flare, but… He really wanted Jean. He could probably wait another day to hunt. He might have to drain someone, but he’d gone for a month without a meal before. What was another day, right? He’d just have to be really careful about making sure not to bite Jean.

Marco reached over to take Jean’s hand, grinning when he heard Jean’s heart rate increase. “Yeah, I can come over. Lead the way.”

~~~

Marco grabbed at Jean’s hips as he fumbled with his keys, letting out a breathless laugh as Marco kissed along his neck. Jean smelled so good up close. A tantalizing treat that Marco simultaneously wanted to devour and savour. 

“S-Someone’s eager,” Jean gasped, finally managing to unlock the door and swing it open. “Mmm, c’mon. Come in.”

Jean pulled away from Marco and stumbled through the open doorway, flicking on a light as he turned and held a hand out for Marco to take. Marco grinned, taking Jean’s hand and stepping over the threshold. He kicked the door closed behind himself and tugged Jean close, bending down to press a hard kiss to Jean’s lips. 

“Of course I’m eager. I’ve got you all to myself now,” Marco leered, brushing the back of his hand down Jean’s side. He reveled in the soft gasp that Jean let out. “Now… Where’s your bedroom?”

Jean nipped at Marco’s lips, pulling away with a grin. “Still so eager… It’s down the hall.”

Marco hummed and nodded, picking Jean up and tossing him over his shoulder. “Good to know.”

Jean yelped, scrambling for purchase as Marco made his way through Jean’s apartment to find his bedroom. “When did you get this strong?” Jean asked, squirming to try and escape from Marco’s grip.

“I’ve always been this strong. You’ve just never realized it,” Marco retorted, adjusting his grip on Jean to open one of the two doors at the end of the hall. Bathroom. He turned and opened the opposite door, reaching around for the light to the bedroom.

_ Oh, good. He has blackout curtains. _ Marco thought, moving to toss Jean onto his bed. He wouldn’t have to worry about leaving before the sun came up. It always led to awkward conversations when he left early.

Jean let out a grunt when he hit the bed, pushing himself up to his elbows to look Marco over. “You’re not judging how messy my room is, are you? Because I can clean up real quick if you want. You probably don’t want to see my dirty underwear all over the place… And I’ve got a lot of books that I could put away if they bot--”

Marco cut off Jean’s ramble with a gentle kiss, pushing him back down onto the pillows so he could straddle Jean’s lap. “Your room’s fine. I’m more interested in you right now,” he hummed.

“ _ R-right… _ ” Jean whispered, settling his hands on Marco’s hips as he stared up in awe. “You’re really hot, you know? I had a crush on you before we even knew each other.”

Marco grinned, leaning down to kiss Jean again. “You’ve told me, yeah. Something about you having a type for people with dark hair.”

Marco wanted to work Jean up slowly, kissing him gently as he slid his hand underneath Jean’s shirt, dragging his nails across Jean’s skin. He wanted to -- needed to -- take his time so his bloodlust didn’t overwhelm him and cause him to drain the guy he had feelings for.

“I-- _ Oh, fuck… _ I do have a type… A-and you do fall into it…” Jean let out a moan, breaking the kiss to tip his head to the side.

Marco pressed his lips to Jean’s jaw, dragging his kisses down to Jean’s neck with a groan.  _ Fuck. _ He could feel Jean’s pulse against his lips.    
  


Marco nipped at Jean’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of his blood.  _ God _ . What Marco would give for a taste. He nipped at Jean’s neck again, trying to satiate his urge by drawing up a dark hickey.   
  
“ _ Fuck… Marco… _ Feels good…” Jean arched his back, grinding against Marco’s ass with a sigh.

Marco bit back a growl, feeling the warmth of Jean’s body against him made it so hard to keep control. And Jean was so close. It would be so easy to just…

Marco pressed his forehead to Jean’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the dips of Jean’s waist hard enough that he’d probably leave bruises. He had to stay level headed. Jean was a sweet temptation, but that’s all that he could be. Marco couldn’t hurt him.  _ Not like that. _ Jean didn’t know what he was and it would be cruel to expect him to be blindly accepting of it if Marco were to break and give in to temptations.

Jean whined, rolling his hips in an attempt to find friction. “C’mon, Marco… Don’t just tease me…  _ Please... _ ” 

Marco growled, self-restraint shattering at the sound of Jean begging. In the deepest parts of his brain, Marco knew what Jean was asking for, but the most primal parts of himself were telling him something else entirely. Jean knew that Marco was a predator and he  _ wanted _ to be Marco’s prey.

Marco bit down on Jean’s neck, intending to draw up another pretty mark. It wasn’t until Jean’s moan turned into a surprised, pained yelp that Marco realized his fangs had slipped out. He scrambled off of Jean, covering his mouth and going to sit on the far corner of the bed.

“Shit… What the fuck?” Jean brought a hand up to his neck, gingerly touching around where Marco’s fangs had punctured him. “I think you might’ve pinched my skin or something?”

“S-sorry. Are you okay?” Marco asked, swallowing hard as the scent of Jean’s blood filled the room. He watched two small beads well up on Jean’s neck, growing larger by the moment. “I… I’ve been told that I’ve got sharp teeth. I didn’t mean to get you.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve had a bedroom injury. I should tell you about the time I had to go to the ER because of a sex incident. Fun times. This is nothing.” Jean continued to poke his neck, wincing when he found the punctures. He pulled his fingers back and looked at the blood smeared across his fingertips. “Oh, fuck? Am I bleeding? Is it bad?”

Marco swallowed again, eyes following the drip slowly rolling down Jean’s neck. “It… It doesn’t look that bad to me…” He mumbled. He could just barely taste the faintest hint of Jean on his lips. He wanted more. But he couldn’t hurt Jean again.

Jean blinked over at Marco, furrowing his brows. “Are you okay? Blood doesn’t make you queasy, does it? I can go take care of this in the bathroom if you need a minute?”

“I’m fine with blood.”

“Are you sure? You’re covering your mouth like you’re gonna throw up,” Jean said. “You can go to the bathroom first. If it’s not bleeding that much, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“No! No… I’m fine. You should… You should get that bandaged? I…” Marco waved his hand in the general direction of Jean’s bedroom door, breathing through his mouth so he couldn’t smell Jean’s blood. “I’m fine.”

He gave Jean a small smile. Which in retrospect was probably a terrible idea because he could still feel his fangs. And apparently, so could Jean.

Jean blinked at Marco, staring at his mouth in confusion.    
  


“I know that it’s almost Halloween, but you weren’t wearing fake fangs earlier tonight,” Jean said, slowly inching closer to Marco.

Marco brought his hand back up to his mouth, letting out a strained laugh. “W-what are you talking about?”

“You know… Now that I think about it… I’ve never seen you outside unless it’s nighttime. And you’re always cold. And I’ve rarely ever seen you eat. And you’re a lot stronger than you look…” Jean paused near Marco and reached out for the hand covering Marco’s mouth.

Marco grabbed Jean’s wrist with his free hand, trying to ignore the blood on his fingertips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, desperately trying to hide his rising panic. If Jean was going to learn that he was a vampire, he definitely didn’t want it happening like this

Jean stilled, following Marco’s gaze to his bloody fingers. Marco watched his eyes go wide with realization. “Oh my God.”

Marco shook his head. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong.”

“ _ Oh my God. _ ” Jean looked up and met Marco’s eyes. “You’re a--”

“Don’t finish that!” Marco interrupted. 

In vain, apparently.

“You’re a vampire!” Jean finished, staring at Marco in awe. “You’re totally a vampire,  _ aren’t you? _ ” Marco sighed in response, dropping his head. “Holy shit.  _ You’re a vampire. _ It all makes so much sense now! I always wondered why you didn’t eat whenever we went out to dinner.”

Jean paused, a look of concern crossing his face. “Wait… You’re not going to kill me now that I know, are you?”

“What? No! Why would I kill you? I mean… You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Jean shook his head. “Then… No. I won’t kill you.”

The room was silent for a few moments as they both pondered over their thoughts. Marco’s head spinning with all of the different possibilities. Marco broke the silence first.

“I… I can go if you’re uncomfortable with me being here,” he offered, letting go of Jean’s wrist.

“Huh? Why would I be uncomfortable?” Jean asked. “I was thinking about the best way to ask you to stay so we could continue what we were doing before you bit me.”

Marco blushed, looking down at his lap. “I didn’t mean to bite you. I just…” He shook his head, cutting himself off.

“You just what?”

“I haven’t… eaten in a while and you smell  _ incredible _ ,” Marco answered.

“Oh.”

Jean was silent for a few painfully long beats. Each second that passed made Marco more and more nervous.

“As long as you don’t take too much, I… You could drink from me?” He offered carefully.

“You’d let me drink from you?”

Jean nodded, cheeks turning a dark pink. “I mean, yeah? I’m…” Jean let out an embarrassed huff. “I’m a bit of a masochist? And I’m into the supernatural in more than just one way. So… The thought of you feeding off of me is kinda… Hot? And you’re really sweet, and you stopped yourself when you realized that you hurt me initially, so, I trust you? If you want to, you can drink from me.”

Marco let out a small breath. He ached for more than just a sample of Jean’s blood, and Jean was trusting him with more. He was willingly giving himself to Marco. Who would he be to turn down such an offer? 

“I’d love that,” Marco said, taking Jean’s messy hand and bringing it to his lips. He licked the blood off of Jean’s fingers with a soft moan, savouring the metallic tang of Jean’s blood. “You should get comfortable.”

Jean scrambled to lay back down on his bed, propping himself up on his pillows. He settled for a moment, then squirmed around and carefully tugged his shirt off, tossing it off of the bed before he lay back down.

Marco watched with a fond smile, slowly inching back closer to Jean. He settled between Jean’s legs, brushing his fingers across Jean’s chest as he leaned down for a kiss. Jean moaned against his lips and Marco deepened the kiss, careful to keep from nicking Jean’s lips with his fangs. 

When Jean started squirming underneath him, pawing at Marco’s chest with soft whines, Marco broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Jean’s jaw. “I’m surprised that you’re not freaking out about this,” he said with a laugh. 

“I’ll have time to freak out later. Right now I’ve got a hot, hungry vampire in my bed that needs my attention,” Jean hummed, tilting his head to the side to offer his neck to Marco. “Do you have any idea how many kinks this is hitting?”

Marco snorted, kissing Jean’s jaw again. “I’ve got a good guess.” He nuzzled Jean’s cheek and sat back to meet Jean’s eyes. “Are you sure that this is okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jean reached up and cupped Marco’s face, brushing his thumb across Marco’s cheek. “I’m sure. I want this. I trust you.”

Marco waited a beat, waited for the other shoe to drop, but Jean wasn’t changing his mind. And Marco was too enthralled with Jean to be smart about his wants.

He pressed a kiss to Jean’s forehead then moved to lap the drying blood off of Jean’s neck. Tacky and metallic and sweet, the taste clung to Marco’s palate as a hint of the meal that lay before him. Jean was addicting.

Jean’s moan echoed Marco’s as he sunk his fangs into Jean’s neck, drawing up a mouthful of intoxicating blood. Jean tasted so good, it was all Marco could do to keep his wits about him. He drank from Jean slowly, savoring each drop like it was his last.

Jean clawed at Marco’s chest while he drank, letting out breathless whimpers with each pull. “ _ Marco… _ Need you…”

Marco growled, resisting the urge to bite Jean again as he focused on drinking just enough to satiate his hunger. He pulled back after a few minutes, dragging his tongue across the two pinpricks on Jean’s neck to seal the wounds. Sitting up, Marco licked his lips and looked down at Jean with a grin. 

“Now we can get to the fun part,” he said, reaching for Jean’s waistband.

~~~

A few hours after they’d finished up, Jean woke up from his orgasm-induced nap. He curled into Marco’s side and let out a content sigh. “So… How often do you need to feed? Because if that’s how it’ll go down, I’d be more than willing to be your breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Marco laughed, kissing the top of Jean’s head. “You’re more of a dessert to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! JeanMarco is one of my top ships and I'm really glad that I got to participate in the gift exchange again this year! 
> 
> I hope you like it, mrjeanmarco! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter under the same username: leggyfae


End file.
